


End of the Pursuit

by GE72



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, Newspaper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: A newspaper story recapping the events of "Hot Pursuit."





	End of the Pursuit

From the New York Post  
November 1, 1995

Leslie Harlan started out as a kidnapping victim. Now, she’s ended up in jail.

Harlan, a 21 year old from Stamford, Connecticut, was convicted on four counts of second degree murder, stemming from an eighteen hour crime spree throughout Manhattan last September 11.

On that day, Harlan and Leon Trapp robbed a nightclub and a convenience store in that time, killing four people in the process before Trapp was killed and Harlan arrested.

As the verdict was read, Harlan cried upon hearing that she had been convicted for crimes in which she and her defense attorney, Danielle Melnick, claimed she was forced to go along with after she had been kidnapped five months ago by Trapp, a two time felon who spent time in prison for armed robbery and assault. 

Trapp was killed by a merchant inside a convenience store when he and Miss Harlan were cornered by police.

“I believe that Miss Harlan was a kidnapping victim,” said assistant district attorney Jack McCoy of the verdict. “But her behavior began to be that of a criminal.”

Adam Schiff, the New York district attorney, added “She was another Patty Hearst.”

Miss Harlan’s parents said to reporters on the steps of the New York County Courthouse, vowed to appeal the charges, as well as to have the sentences reduced. Each count carries a minimum of twenty-five years to life in prison. 

Trapp and Harlan had gone to the Vivant Room and robbed the club as it was closing at two a.m. on September 11, killing William Morton, a bouncer, and another patron. They also kidnapped Helen Shane, the club’s hostess and used her car to make their getaway, eventually killing her and leaving her body inside the car’s trunk.

They also robbed a convenience store around the corner from the Vivant Room, killing the owner before they left.

After those crimes, the pair hid out at the apartment of Michael Mirvis and his girlfriend. The two have been charged with harboring fugitives and hindering prosecution.

New York City police found Harlan and Trapp inside another convenience store buying groceries. Detectives Leonard Briscoe and Rey Curtis entered the convenience store and cornered the duo. Trapp threatened to shoot a shopper who was standing between him and the police, but the store owner got a gun behind the register counter and shot Trapp dead.

McCoy said that there were no charges brought against the store owner.

Upon Trapp’s death, Miss Harlan was taken into custody and told the police, as well as DA McCoy and Claire Kincaid, of her kidnapping ordeal.

According to FBI agents in Hartford, CT, Harlan had been kidnapped by Trapp and another accomplice four months earlier for ransom, but Trapp had killed his accomplice after he had spent of the ransom before returning it. Trapp had kept Miss Harlan and, according to her, forced her to accompany him on a series of robberies across Connecticut and New York state.

During the trial, Melnick, Harlan’s attorney, said she was coerced by Trapp into the crimes she committed to ensure her that she would not run off and that she would be as complicit as he was. He had also sexually assaulted her on numerous occasions to keep her in line.

McCoy countered that Miss Harlan had begun to act like a criminal, and was showing affection towards Trapp, according to testimony by Mirvis. At the time of her arrest, Trapp and Harlan were buying beer and coffee, citing that they were “being very domestic.” He also noted incidents of rebellious behavior on Miss Harlan’s part, such as sneaking off to nightclubs in New York, prior to her kidnapping which may have contributed to her criminal behavior while with Trapp.

Miss Harlan took the stand in her defense, claiming her affection for Trapp was “an act” so he wouldn’t assault or even kill her. But it was on the stand where McCoy caught Miss Harlan in a lie regarding the events inside the Vivant Room. 

She said that when her and Trapp were in the Vivant Room, she was surprised that Trapp shot “Willie”, though throughout the trial he had been referred only as “William.” McCoy pointed out that Miss Harlan liked to sneak out to clubs in the city, and the Vivant Room was one of them. Harlan admits that she may have told Trapp about the club, so he would not assault her.

After the conviction, McCoy said he had offered Harlan leniency but she refused to take a plea deal of any kind, insisting that she was not a criminal. McCoy believed otherwise, but added he would not stop the Harlans from seeking leniency for their daughter regarding sentencing.


End file.
